


Home

by olivebranchesandredwine (DocOlive)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Play, Canon Queer Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, so much fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocOlive/pseuds/olivebranchesandredwine
Summary: Pure, unadulterated fluffy smut, y'all, with tender rimming and making love and loving pet names like whoa.This failed Sex Blooper brought to you by the encouragement of the patrons at the Rosebudd.





	Home

“God, you’re so beautiful like this,” Patrick mouthed the words as he dragged his lips up David’s back, letting his erection graze David’s ass as he knelt above him. “I love that you’re mine.” He stopped to bite at the curve where David’s neck met shoulder, and then followed with gentle and not-so gentle nibbling and suction until he was satisfied with the mark he’d made. “Mine,” David felt the word all the way down to his toes as Patrick breathed it into the delicate skin along his neck, nosing at the pulse point, licking and sucking and tasting every part of David’s neck as he continued to explore David’s body. He rocked his hips, and his cock slid up against the crack of David’s ass, teasing, a promise of what’s to come.

David melted under the heat of Patrick’s praise, the blazing intensity of his boyfriend taking ownership—_mine—_but also from knowing that Patrick wanted to be _his_ just as much. David was on fire, his body lit up with desire and with wanton need. He wanted to tear Patrick apart. He was ready to be torn apart.

“Please, Patrick,” he whimpered, unsure of just what he was asking for but certain that Patrick would have exactly the right answer, regardless. “Yours. Yes. Make me yours.” He ground his hips down into the mattress, alternately seeking out friction to ease the ache in his leaking hard dick and arching his back to offer up better access to his puckered hole. “Please.”

“Mmmm, such good manners, love,” Patrick murmured, nuzzling into the hair at David’s temple, mouth against his ear. He let his tongue trace along its shell, bringing his lips to nip gently at the lobe. “So good for me.” He scraped his cheek against the stubble of David’s jaw. “Wanna make you feel so good.” He nudged at David’s shoulder, his hip, and David was turning onto his back. He licked the seam of David’s lips. “Wanna make you come so hard. Show you that you’re mine.” David’s mouth opened, and Patrick dove in, licking into his mouth, seeking, tasting. Their tongues danced together, moving between their mouths, gentle give and take turned more aggressive, forceful. Patrick began a rhythmic thrusting, fucking into David’s mouth until David was writhing beneath him, hips rolling, hands sliding up and down the expanse of Patrick’s broad back.

“Yes. Please. Yours.” David’s head rolled back against the pillow while Patrick lavished him with gentle kisses, mouthing his way down David’s neck, his collarbone, his chest. He turned his attention to one nipple, brushing his tongue across it then blowing softly before taking it into his mouth, teeth grazing. David moaned as Patrick bit down, hips bucking involuntarily.“Yes, Patrick. More,” he breathed, continuing to roll his hips, gliding his cock, messy with precum, against Patrick’s thigh, which made Patrick groan. “God, David, do you know what you do to me? How good you make me feel?” Patrick ran his hand up David’s arm and guided David’s hand to his own erection. “All for you-,” his voice broke into a hiss, a sharp intake of breath as David closed his grip around his length, thumb tracing delicate circles through the precum at his slit.

Patrick thrust into David’s fist a few times before rearing up onto his knees, making David whine at the loss of contact. “You’re gonna make me come too fast,” he apologized before scooting down David’s body and settling between his legs, “Gonna make you come first tonight.” He pressed a gentle kiss just below David’s navel, traced a trail of delicate kisses down his happy trail and out toward his hip. Patrick continued that pattern of fluttery, delicate kisses down one thigh, along the inside of his knee before turning his attention to the other leg, reversing his trajectory, making his way back to David’s hip. All the while, taking care not to touch where David most wanted his touch. David writhed snd whimpered and tried to turn his hips toward Patrick’s mouth. “Mmm-mmm, love,” he chastised David’s impatience, “Not until you tell me what you want.”

“Fuck, Patrick. Want your mouth on me,” David pleaded, hips rocking up as he strained to bring his dick closer to Patrick’s beautiful mouth.

“Manners, David,” he teased, his mouth ghosting along David’s shaft, “Where did those beautiful manners go?” Patrick raised his eyebrows, watching David carefully. When David’s eyes met his, he flicked his tongue to taste the precum drooling from the slit; David’s hips jerked. “Please, dammit, suck my cock,” David huffed, but unable to maintain even a semblance of irritation as Patrick’s tongue continued to trace along his head, his voice softened to a shaky whisper, “…please?”

Patrick grinned up at him. “Good boy,” he said, and gave David what he asked for, flattening his tongue and licking a messy stripe from base to tip, then swallowing the entire length at once. David grabbed fistfuls of sheet as Patrick slid his hands to cup his ass, lifting him slightly off the bed. _Those forearms, _David’s brain melted slightly as he watched the muscles flex, pulling him up, angling him even deeper into Patrick’s mouth. David was overwhelmed—the wet heat of Patrick’s mouth, firm suction Patrick knew he liked best, the tongue massaging the underside of his shaft—it was ecstasy. He tried to still his hips, to let Patrick control the depth and motion, to be good for Patrick. He wanted to be _so good_, to show Patrick _yes, I’m yours, _But it was too much to hold back; David pressed his feet to the bed and thrust up into Patrick’s mouth, making Patrick moan around his dick and _oh god. Yes._ Patrick slid his mouth up and popped off his cock, taking in a big gulp of air, then swirling his tongue around the ridge of hiscockhead. _Yes_. He traced wet, open-mouthed kisses down the length and laved David’s balls, licking and sucking, taking one and then the other into his mouth, tugging gently. David writhed more, moaning obscenely as his boyfriend sloppily worshipped him with that gorgeous mouth.

“So beautiful....you’re so beautiful, love,” Patrick muttered as he slowly took David apart. He moved lower, tongue gently teasing up and down his perineum, before moving his mouth to nibble and suck a mark that no one else would _ever_ see. A mark that David would feel tomorrow, that would make him flush and remember _you’re mine. _David cried out, intoxicated by Patrick’s mouth, hips rolling uncontrollably, but Patrick rocked along with him, sucking and biting until he was satisfied with his work. And then he kept going, mouthing his way to David’s hole, getting it sloppy and wet, toying at the puckered flesh, making David squirm delightfully beneath him before pressing the tip of his tongue inside. David yelped, “_Fuck, _Patrick!” and slid his hands through Patrick’s short hair, blunt fingernails scraping against his scalp. His legs were shaking.

Patrick gave his ass a light slap and ordered, “Turn over, babe.” He grabbed a pillow to slide under David’s hips, positioning him just right, and got back to business. He licked a line up from David’s balls, then worked his tongue over and around the edge of his hole. Patrick grabbed hold of David’s ass cheeks and spread him open, then speared his tongue as deep inside as it could go. “Nnnghhhh…” David gasped and rutted into the pillow, seeking to ease the pressure in his aching cock, letting loose a pornographic litany as Patrick proceeded to fuck him with his tongue.

It went on for minutes, hours, eons…David lost all sense of time or place, gave himself over completely to Patrick’s mouth, lost himself in the pleasure of his lover’s tongue, his lips, his hands, the rapture of belonging entirely to him_. I love that you’re mine, _Patrick had said, and that was all David could ever want. To be _his, _to feel Patrick claiming the most intimate places of his body with his mouth, just as he’d claimed David’s heart and soul with his own. David was _Patrick’s _and that was _everything. _Entirely consumed in the sensation, he pressed his face into the mattress, biting against the sheet as he arched his back, seeking to get Patrick’s tongue deeper into him. And then he withdrew his tongue, making David keen at the sudden absence, but then a finger replaced the tongue, and everything was ok again, better than ok because Patrick added a second finger and was scissoring, stretching him out and then pressing _right there _while his tongue traced sloppy circles along David’s rim.

“Ohgodohgod, yesfuckplease, _Patrick_,” David sobbed, feeling a tension building at the base of his spine, one all too familiar but completely foreign. Because as much sex as he’d had in his life, as much as he loved getting eaten out, getting fingered, David couldn’t come from ass play alone, he always needed _more. _At least he always had before; now he felt the orgasm building up throughout his entire body, muscles tensing and everything clenching up until he felt like he was going to die_. Spontaneous combustion is definitely a thing, _David thought to himself, his body on the verge of utter collapse; he was going to explode, and if he had to die today, what a perfect way to go. “Ohmygodyesyesyes” and he was _there, _coming into the pillow in a frenzy, pulsing over and over, his voice becoming a wordless cry as he rutted his hips, grinding himself into the pillow, now wet and sticky with his release.

Patrick withdrew his fingers and gentled his mouth, still kissing and licking delicately around his hole, working David through the aftershocks. David’s whole body quivered as he came down to earth, becoming only vaguely aware that the sounds filling the room were coming from his mouth, the dampness beneath his face from the tears he didn’t know he was crying. Patrick eased his mouth up, feathering kisses along his ass, up his back, until he could nestle his chin into that spot at the base of David’s neck. “I love you, David,” he whispered, “more than I imagined possible.” He threw the sticky pillow onto the floor, then lay down on his side and pulled David in to be his little spoon, “I’m so lucky you’re mine.” Patrick nuzzled his face against the short hair at the back of David’s head, and sighed contentedly.

Blissfully fucked out, David settled back into Patrick’s embrace. _Oh god. _Patrick’s erection pressed against his ass as David cuddled closer. David arched his back, shifting position so that Patrick’s cock slid between his cheeks, smiling at the little whimper that escaped his boyfriend’s mouth. “Mmmm….your turn, baby. Wanna make you feel as good as I do,” he murmured, gently rocking his hips to give Patrick just a bit more friction. “How do you want me?”

“Just as you are, love,” Patrick sighed and pressed fluttery kisses along David’s neck. “Gimme a sec.” Patrick rolled over and grabbed something from the nightstand. David heard the snick of the lube opening, then felt Patrick’s lubed fingers sliding back inside him, teasing his way in and out.

“I’m ready,” David whined, “Fuck me now.”

Patrick nipped at David’s ear, “Fuck me now, _what?_” God, he was such a troll. 

“Fuck me now, _please.”_

_“_As you wish, my love,” and pressed just the head of his dick inside, breaching the first ring of muscle, and holding still, burying his face into David’s neck, inhaling his scent—an intoxicating mix of his cologne now mingling with sweat and sex, a scent so completely, utterly _David_. “You’re mine,” he sighed, and pushed the rest of the way inside until he was fully sheathed. “Feel like home. Love coming home to you.” Yes._ Home. _Patrick was _his_, and Patrick was _home_. Patrick wrapped his arm around David’s stomach, pulling him closer closer closer, and David held on to that gorgeous, muscled forearm like it was a life preserver in a stormy sea. And then they were moving together, slow rolls of hips, gentle and tender, never fully withdrawing, just rocking to a shared rhythm, to a song that was all _theirs, _and in that moment they were the only two people in the world, rocking and gliding together.

And although he didn’t think it humanly possible after that earth-shattering orgasm, David felt himself getting hard again. He moved one hand down to grip his own dick, holding Patrick’s arm even tighter with the other arm to compensate for that loss. And then he was rocking still, again, back onto Patrick’s cock and forward into his hand, and he felt another orgasm starting to build. “I’m gonna come again,” he panted, voice choppy. Patrick responded by picking up his pace, thrusting harder and faster. “Yes. Come for me, baby. Wanna feel you come on my cock,” and now Patrick was hitting his prostate with every thrust and David couldn’t hold on any longer. “Unnnffggg,” he moaned and shot thick ribbons of cum over his fist and onto the bed.

“Fuck,” Patrick grunted as David clenched around him, and then he followed over that edge, filling David’s ass with his own release, continuing to thrust until it became too much, and he reluctantly pulled out.

They both lay there, sweaty and sticky and gasping for air, still clinging tightly to each other, neither ready to move. David reached up and behind him to tug at Patrick’s head, turning his own face so that their mouths could meet in an awkward, messy kiss.

“That was—” he panted, struggling to find the words. “That—that was…” There weren’t words to express what that was, David realized, especially when his brain was so scrambled from the experience. But Patrick understood; Patrick knew, because Patrick _always _knew. He even knew the answers to those questions David couldn’t ask, “Yes, love, it certainly _was.”_

“I love you, Patrick.” _You’re mine_, he thought, _and_ _I’m yours._

“I love you, too, David.” _I’m yours, _he thought, _and you’re mine._

Both men knew they needed to move, needed to shower and change the sheets and eventually sleep, but for now, they just cuddled closer together and basked in the moment, knowing that they were both safe in each others’ arms, that in this moment their entire world was _right here, _and it was everything they could ever need.

_ Home.  _


End file.
